


System Error

by Ratwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, detroit become human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratwrites/pseuds/Ratwrites
Summary: Do Android's really make the perfect partners?Sierra was a "Personal" Android purchased by a young man that was desperate for some fun. That fun ended when his Android grew tired of his horrible treatment. Sierra became a Deviant after her owner tried to destroy her. She escaped and has been on the run ever since. She fled to Detroit where she hoped she'd be able to hide herself. She was doing fine until Cyberlife sent their newest Prototype to deal with the Deviant problem.





	System Error

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction to AO3! I am very excited to give this a try!  
> I do write on Tumblr as well! My user is Ratwrites if you'd like to check me out!
> 
> I apologise for the first chapter being short! I promise there will be longer ones.

Androids were the newest and hottest technology to ever be invented! They did your chores, they could watch over the cat when you're out for a movie, they could even provide you with personal needs and wants. They could be the perfect child or even the perfect partner! You could sit back, relax, and let the Android take care of the work! That was the thought, until now.  
Rain. It was one of the most peaceful yet annoying weather types that could fall. The noise was relaxing, but it was horrible when walking in in. Sierra pulled her beanie further over her ears. The Detroit rain beat against her coat leaving her wet and cold. If there was one thing she missed about being an Android, it was that she never had to worry about being cold. That all changed when she became a Deviant. Sierra glanced around as an automated car flew past her. It was a Detroit night. Cars continued to fly through the streets yet there wasn't a person or Android in sight. The rain picked up slightly. Sierra groaned softly reached back and pulling her coat hood over her head. She jammed her fists into her coat pockets and walked a little faster. She'd been on her own for a few weeks now. She had no where to go. Sierra rounded a corner spotting a small shop with a overhang outside. She walked toward it and stopped under it. A sigh of relief passed through her parted lips as she spotted a chair under the overhang. Sierra plopped down in the chair and stared out at the small square. There were two Android parking spots along with a human bus stop. The square was surrounded by small shops and restaurants. Her eyes shifted over to a bright sign. It was an Android shop. She looked away from the shop and to the center of the square. In the center of the square rested a statue. She wasn't sure who it was and she didn't really care. The statue was surrounded by red flowers. The world froze around her as she glanced at the flowers. 

Roses.  
The world resumed its movement as she looked away from the statue. This was the best shelter she'd found in days. It was hard to find a place that would let her stay for the night. Luckily the shop was closed so no one could tell her otherwise. Her eyes scanned the square again spotting a single human and their Android companion. She looked down as they came closer pulling her hood and beanie down. She shifted the beanie so that it covered her LED. The human strolled by not sparing her a passing glance, but the Android slowed its step for a moment looking at Sierra. She raised her eyes sending the Android a warning look. It turned and followed after its owner. She hadn't realized that she had sucked in a breath and held it. She exhaled the breath and leaned back in the chair her rear sliding on the chair. She folded her arms over her chest hugging her frame tightly. A shiver ran through her system. She was still cold. The rain continued to fall lightly. She'd grown to dislike the rain. She shifted on the seat again hugging her frame a little tighter. It wasn't working. Sierra stood from the chair and walked out into the rain leaving the small shop behind. She left the square and began to stroll down the street. More automated cars zoomed by. She stayed close to the buildings avoiding any water that the cars splashed out onto the sidewalk. The further she wandered into Detroit the more humans and Androids she met. The graveyard shift was coming to and end and people were heading home. Sierra tugged her beanie down over her head. She couldn't risk her LED being spotted. She kept her head low and continued to walk not passing a glance to anyone that strolled past her. She noticed a few Android's pausing as she passed them, but she avoided all contact. 

"Are you lost?" She flinched as someone stopped her. Sierra pulled her grasp from the stranger and whipped around. He was a short and stout man. He held an umbrella above his head. "No," she replied, shortly. The human cocked his brow at her. "It's strange to see an Android wandering alone in the rain," he pointed. "I'm not lost," she growled, her hands turning into fists. The man raised his hands. "Easy, I don't want to hurt you," he surrendered. She glanced away for a brief moment. "Are you sure you're okay?" She glanced back to the man. Anxiety picked at her as her beanie slid slightly. "I'm fine," She quickly covered her LED. It flickered red. "I do apologise if I'm stressing you out," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, you're not," she grumbled. He was, but it wasn't enough to damage her more than she already was. "Should I- call someone?" 

"No," Sierra turned and began to walk away. The stranger grabbed her again. Sierra pulled away from him. "I can't let you leave," he spoke. "Why not," she snarled, keeping her hands behind her slightly. The man didn't answer. Sierra turned her back on the man and began to walk again. She shoved her hands into her coat pocket and took long strides. "Hey wait!" She kept walking. She was surprised that he didn't follow, but that was also concerning. Sierra rounded a corner and pressed her back against the nearest wall. She inhaled a sharp breath before stepping back out onto the street. The man had moved further down the street. Her heart dropped. The stranger was speaking to a police Android. Sierra turned her back to them and kept walking. She had to keep her head down and this wasn't keeping her head down. "Hey!"  
Run.  
Sierra took off in a dead sprint down the street. She couldn't get caught. She was far away from hell and she didn't want to go back. Her eyes searched frantically for an escape. Nothing. She kept running. 


End file.
